For My Whole Life
by scarletcanary
Summary: Amaya and Zari say goodbye to her future family after they release Mallus and Zari's find out something very interesting about her future. Zari Tomaz x Amaya Jiwe.


**Notes: Inspired by a nasty comment that got up from FlarrowverseFan123 saying "Stop with the gay eugenia please. Zari and Amaya are not lesbians. And lesbians are idiots xd.". I would like to personally dedicate this to you and continue on with my Gay Agenda.**

 **Listen, I know that in the show technically Nate defeated Grodd but that's the kind of white saviorism we don't need.**

* * *

Zari leaned against the beaded doorway of Esi's home. Night had fallen but the village was alive in celebration in honor of Esi's triumph against Grodd and the Jiwe Legacy continuing on in her. The village had been saved but Mallus had been released - not so small price to pay for their friend's happiness, but the look on Amaya's face as she hugged them made it all worth it.

The rest of the Legends had already gone back to the Waverider, while Zari and Amaya had lingered as Amaya said goodbye to her future family.

"You have to stay, you must celebrate with us!" Esi insisted as she held Amaya's hands, baby Mari now strapped to her chest.

Amaya shook her head. "That demon is still out there and we must defeat him. But don't worry," she said, giving her older herself a wink. "You will see me again very soon."

Zari watched the interaction with a small smile; she was happy for her best friend. As she watched she couldn't help think of her own family, but with fondness rather than the grief and guilt she had felt for so long. She had a new family, one she adored, for the most part.

"Teta!" Zari jumps in surprise as a young Kuasa hugs her tight. It was not her actions that shocked Zari. It was her word, grandmother, why would she call Zari that?

"Sorry, kid, I think you're confused. I'm not your grandmother, she is," Zari said, pointing to an older Amaya.

Kuasa just giggled in response she pointed to the older Amaya. "No, that's my Nana Baa, you are my Teta!"

Kuasa looked up at her for the first time. They each studied one another, Kuasa's eyebrows bunched together in a way that was so Amaya. Yet her grip around Zari's waist never faltered.

Zari wrapped her arms around her as she stared into the eyes of the little girl Amaya loved up so much she had broken time and released a monster for.

"Kuasa, I'm over here." They turned to see an older woman dressed in long pants, her gray hair peeking out under a loosely tied green hijab. Kuasa runs and hugs her while Zari stands there her mouth agape.

"Hello, little one," she greets Kuasa then looks at Zari. "Surprise."

If Zari could look more startled than she was, she was sure she did now.

"Zee my love, you've scared her." The older Amaya swats at her, the older her.

Zari looks over at Amaya with a look of 'Ah!' causing everyone in the room to laugh. Zari fully processed everything just as Amaya tugged to her out of the house, sensing that it was time to leave before they found out too much about their future.

"Thank you so much for letting us visit,", Amaya said parting the beaded door.

"It is my pleasure, and thank you for helping me," Esi said.

The whole family waved to them as they walked away, even baby Mari with help from Esi.

Amaya seemed to be on the high as they headed back to the ship. She was all smiles and skipped rather than walked, as if she were a girl again.

Her happiness was infectious as Zari mirrored her smile, but she was lost in her thoughts about Kuasa and her older self. It meant that she was with Amaya as she grew old, that she was a grandmother to Amaya's grandchildren.

Were they her family as well? She looked over at Amaya who still held her hand. She sure hoped it was so. She pulled at Amaya's hand bringing her back. Amaya turned and tugged at her hand in response.

"Kuasa called me Granny," Zari said, unsure of her words.

"I know," Amaya smiled. "and I'm glad. I can't imagine my life without you."

As they stood together, the air seemed to be filled with electricity. Zari felt drawn to Amaya, like someone was pulling her on a string. She took a step forward as Amaya's breath hitched, then released in a cloud on the cold night. Zari could feel it against her face.

"So it'd be okay if I said - I couldn't live without you?" Zari held both of her hands now staring down at their fingers intertwined.

"Yes," Amaya said, nodding as Zari looked back up at her.

Amaya pulled Zari in her arms holding her as Amaya leaned to the right kissing her. At first, it was just a touch, a soft embrace. Then Zari pushed forward deepening the kiss.

Amaya tasted like the dinner Esi had offered them, the spices dancing on her tongue. Her lips were soft like Zari's favorite blanket. She wanted to stay wrapped up in Amaya forever. But time brought them apart as they breathed heavily against each other.

"Amaya Jiwe, will you spend the rest of my life with me?"

"Zari Tomaz, it would be my honor."


End file.
